wabbit_fcfandomcom-20200214-history
Bugs Bunny
"What's that old man?" Bugs Bunny '''is the protagonist and the main character in New Looney Tunes, '''Physical Appearance Bugs, much like his original incarnation, is gray, but in New Looney Tunes, his fur appears to be a darker shade of gray. He also has his oval-shaped eyes, with black pupils. He has 3 hairs that stick up from his head, and has some whiskers, along with his jaw being white and the rest of his body looks like his generic appearance in most Looney Tunes media. Relations Neutral ' Daffy Duck' The Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck's relation is the same of Chuck Jones era. Daffy Duck has very jealous of Bugs Bunny and try to replace Bugs Bunny how main character of cartoons, but always fails. The Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck's relation almost ever involves Elmer Fudd when the subject is hunting season. The Bugs Bunny also acts as Daffy Duck's killjoy when Daffy Duck commit bullshit or when Daffy Duck gets into trouble, doing Daffy Duck get angry. Bugs Bunny also calls attention of Daffy Duck when Daffy Duck commit some madness. Appearances Season 1 * 101a. Buddha Bugs (2015) * 101b. Now and Zen (2015) * 102a. The Inside Bugs (2015) * 102b. Sun Valley Freeze (2015) * 103a. St. Bugs and the Dragon (2015) * 103b. Leaf It Alone (2015) * 104a. The Bigfoot in Bed (2015) * 104b. World Wide Wabbit (2015) * 105a. For the Love of Acorns (2015) * 105b. The Game is a Foot (2015) * 106a. The Grim Rabbit (2015) * 106b. The Wringer (2015) * 107a. White House Wabbit (2015) * 107b. Bugsbarian (2015) * 108a. Not Lyin' Lion (2015) * 108b. Ice Ice Bunny (2015) * 109a. Wabbit's Wild (2015) * 109b. All Belts Are Off (2015) * 110a. Wabbit's Best Friend (2015) * 110b. Annoying Ex-Boydfriend (2015) * 111a. Bugs vs Snail (2015) * 111b. To Catch a Fairy (2015) * 112a. Bugs in the Garden (2015) * 112b. Scarecrow (2015) * 113a. Painter Paint Hare (2015) * 113b. The Spy Who Bugged Me (2015) * 114a. Hareplane Mode (2015) * 114b. Bugs of Steel (2015) * 115a. Big Troubles (2015) * 115b. Manner Maid (2015) * 116a. Bugsfoot (2015) * 116b. Grim on Vacation (2015) * 117a. Carrot Before the Horse (2015) * 117b. Trunk With Power (2015) * 118a. Snow Wabbit (2015) (silent) * 118b. Aromatherapest (2015) * 119a. Raising Your Spirits (2015) * 119b. Dust Bugster (2015) * 120a. Computer Bugs (2016) * 120b. Oils Well That Ends Well (2016) * 121a. Your Bunny or Your Life (2016) * 121b. Misjudgment Day (2016) * 122a. Splashwater Bugs (2016) * 122b. Fwee Wange Wabbit (2016) * 123a. Beaver Fever (2016) * 123b. Coyote.Rabbit.Squirrel (2016) * 124a. Pain & Treasure (2016) * 124b. Officer Rocker (2016) * 125a. Survivalist of the Fittest (2016) * 125b. The IMPoster (2016) * 126a. Bugs Over Par (2016) * 126b. Fast Feud (2016) * 127a. Sir Little Chin, The Griffin Hunter (2017) * 127b. Bugs in Time (2017) * 128a. Airpork Security (2017) * 128b. Home a Clone (2017) * 129a. Bugs On Ice (2017) * 129b. Bug Scouts (2017) * 130a. For Whom the Bugs Trolls (2017) * 130b. To Beach His Own (2017) * 131a. Five Star Bugs (2017) * 131b. Yoga to be Kidding Me (2017) * 132a. Rabbits of the Lost Ark (2017) * 132b. Appropriate Technology (2017) * 133a. Pork in the Road (2017) * 133b. Squeaks Upon a Star (2017) * 134a. Mile Hi Grub (2017) * 134b. Pole Position (2017) * 135a. Thirst Things First (2017) * 135b. Bugs of Chance (2017) * 136a. Bugs for Mayor (2017) * 136b. The Lepra-con (2017) * 137a. Squeaks Show (long cameo) (2017) * 137b. Rodeo Bugs (2017) * 138a. Slugsworthy's Mega Mansion (2017) * 138b. Wile E.'s Walnuts (2017) * 139a. Just One of Those Days (2017) * 139b. Mooch Housin' Syndrome (cameo) (2017) * 140a. Sir Little Chin, The Unicorn Hunter (2017) * 140b. Erin Go Bugs (2017) * 141a. Proud To Be a Coal Miner's Wabbit (2017) * 141b. Cabin Fervor (2017) * 142a. The Grand Barbari-yon (2017) * 142b. Giant Rabbits Hunters (2017) * 143a. Amusement Pork (2017) * 143b. Now You See Me, Now You Still See Me (2017) * 144a. Tis The Seasoning (2017) * 144b. Winter Blunderland (2017) * 145a. Ear! We! Go! (2017) * 145b. Hare Band (2017) * 146a. Bugs in the Petting Zoo (2017) * 146b. Hawaiian Ice (2017) * 147a. Quiet The Undertaking (2017) * 147b. Bugs Bunny? (2017) * 148a. Wet Feet (2017) * 148b. There is a Soccer Born Every Minute (2017) * 149a. Pork Lift (2017) * 149b. Thess in the City (2017) * 150a. Elmer's Fuddge (2017) * 150b. Angelo The Mighty Flea (2017) * 151a. Gorky Pork (2017) * 151b. Hard Hat Hare (2017) * 152a. Porky's Duck Livery Service (cameo) (2017) * 152b. The Wabbit Who Would Be King (2017) Season 2 * 201b. Bugs The Gladiator (2017) * 203b. The Color of Bunny (2017) * 206a. Bigs Bunny (2017) * 207b. Game, Set, Wabbit (2017) * 209a. Love It or Survivalist It (2017) * 210a. Best Bugs (2017) * 211b. Superscooter 300 (2017) * 212b. Timmmmmmbugs (2017) * 213a. Easter Bunny Imposter (2017) * 214b. Cougar, Cougar (2017) * 215b. The Food Notwork (2017) * 216b. The BreezeHammer (2017) * 217a. Quantum Sheep (2017) * 218a. 10-4, Good Bunny (2017) * 218b. Gold Medal Wabbit (2017) * 219a. Cyrano de Bugs (2017) * 220a. Sir Littlechin and the Kraken (2017) * 222a. AbracaWabbit (2017) * 223a. For the Love of Fraud (2017) * 224a. One Carroter in Search of an Artist (2018) * 226a. Tad the Bachelor (2018) * 227a. Top Bugs (2018) * 227b. Slugsmoby (2018) * 228a. Rhoda Rage (2018) * 229a. Then Things Got Weird (2018) * 231a. The Knight Time Is the Right (2018) * 232a. Hamsters (2018) * 232b. Bugs Baked (2018) * 233b. The Tad Tucker Workout (2018) * 234b. Bugs Bunny Saves the Universe (2018) * 235. Hip Hop Hare (2018) * 238a. Area Fifty Run (2018) * 239a. Tad the Skydiver (2018) * 240b. Bugs the Sherpa (2018) * 244b. Free Slugsworthy (2018) * 245b. Genghis Cal (2018) * 247b. #1 Grandpa (2018) * 249b. Littlechin and the Wood Fairy (2018) * 251a. Downton Wabby (2019) * 252. Hare to the Throne (2019) Season 3 * 301a. Sir Littlechin and the Giant (2019) * 302a. Wiener Lose (2019) * 302b. Yankee Doodle Bunny (2019) * 303a. The Meanie and the Genie (2019) * 303b. In Cold Fudd (2019) * 304b. Papa's Got a Brand New Sam (2019) * 305a. Lifestyles of the Wealthy and Obnoxious (2019) * 306a. State Fair and Balanced (2019) * 308a. No Thanks Giving (2019) * 309a. Yosemite Samson (2019) * 310b. Second Fiddle (2019) * 311b. Cal the Viking (2019) * 312a. Rhoda's Road House (2019) * 314a. Viktor the Science Swede (2019) * 315a. Regatta de Rabbit (2019) * 316a. Bunny Man (2019) * 317b. The Bunny and the Goon (2019) * 318a. Model T. Fudd (2019) * 318b. Victory Clasp (2019) * 320. Planet of the Bigfoots (2019) * 321a. Cold Medal Wabbit (2019) * 322b. Finders Keepers, Losers Sweepers (2019) * 323b. Fashion Viktor (2019) * 324a. Sam the Roughrider (2019) * 328b. Slugsworthy's Slop House (2019) * 329a. Cal-umbus (2019) * 329b. Porky Pigskin (2019) * 330a. Riverboat Rabbit (2019) * 331b. The Wild Blue Blunder (2019) * 332b. Hiccups and Downs (2019) * 333b. Cruise Control (2019) * 334a. Versailles' Matters (2019) * 335. King Bugs and the Island of Lunacy (2019) * 336b. Safari, So Goodie (2019) * 340a. Lake, Rattle and Roll (2019) * 341a. Samurai Bugs (2019) * 344. Armageddon Outta Here (2019) * 345b. Viktor the Psychic (2019) * 346a. Formula One Bunny (2019) * 347b. Primo Bugs-erino (2019) * 348. The Silly Six (2019) * 349a. Out of Towner Alien Encounter (2019) * 350b. The Magnificent Millicent (2019) * 351. Undercover Bunny (2019) * 352. The Legend of Burrito Monday (2019) Trivia * He came back with his normal feet in this series, because in "The Looney Tunes Show" his feet were giant, just like in Hanna-Barbera cartoons. * His design in the show kind of resembles him from his 1940's Looney Tunes shorts. * In this series, Bugs Bunny has the largest number of houses, he has a Rabbit Hole, in "St Bugs and the Dragon" we are introduced to him living in a Simple White House, and in "Annoying Ex-Boydfriend" we see that he also lives in some kind of Hut. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Rabbits Category:Legendary for Category:Lady bug Category:Jillian michaels Category:Arthur bryan Category:Mel blanc Category:Alyssa milano Category:Kardashians Category:Sarah gellar Category:Jada stevens Category:Baziilion others Category:Bugs bunny Category:Jeff bergman Category:Mediamass